24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am
| code = 1AFF09 | author = Larry Hertzog | director = Davis Guggenheim | rating = 6.9/10}} Teri Bauer manages to call with a stolen cell phone, and Jack, Nina, and Tony must race to track down where she and Kim are being held. CTU's Acting Director, Alberta Green, arrives at CTU and declares Jack a fugitive. With Jamey Farrell dead, Jack follows a lead from her computer tying an investment banker to his family's kidnappers. Episode guide There are terrorists planning to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been kidnapped, and the people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer. This is the longest day of my life. * Alan Hayes is attacked by Jack, and he shouts for to be pulled from the breakfast speech. Palmer is escorted into a limo, while Jack whispers that he didn't do it. Mike Novick then explains to Palmer that the man who created the disturbance at the power plant was Jack Bauer. * pleads with Frank Simes that he can help find the assassin if he is put in touch with CTU. He then escapes, hopping a fence and calling Nina Myers. He explains that Secret Service had him in custody, but he got away. * Kim Bauer fights off Eli Stram, before tells him she won't fight him. Teri manages to secretly get Eli's phone away from him and calls Nina Myers, but is forced to hang up when Neil enters the room. * Nina explains to Jack that is the mole at CTU. Jamey refuses to say anything before she gets immunity, but as Nina and Tony check on her they find her unconscious with her wrists slit. Nina calls for medical help. In a helicopter over Los Angeles, a traffic reporter updates listeners on traffic on the 405, before turning the broadcast over to his host. Bill reports that there is no new information on the incident at Senator Palmer's breakfast an hour ago, although Palmer is reportedly unharmed. At , Nina Myers and Tony Almeida look on as Jenkins and other paramedics try to save Jamey Farrell after her attempted suicide. They are able to get a pulse, and administer an IV before loading her onto a stretcher. Everyone on the main floor watches as Jamey is wheeled out. Nina explains to the room that Jamey just tried to commit suicide a few minutes ago, and that she is being taken to the hospital. Despite what has happened, she says that they still have a job to do and they all need to remain focused. Nina tells Tony to call Jamey's mother so that she can come pick up Kyle. In the CTU car, Jack Bauer cuts off his handcuffs and retrieves the waiting pistol before calling Nina. She tells him that Teri called CTU not long ago on a blocked number, but quickly hung up and hasn't contacted her since. Nina suggests that Jack consider turning himself in, but he says that Gaines will kill Teri and Kim as soon as Jack is no longer useful, and tells her to start scanning police frequencies to find a way past the roadblocks in his area. While waiting for a cruiser to pass by, Jack learns that Jamey tried to kill herself, and tells Nina to send someone to the hospital to question her in case she pulls through. As he is driving, Jack curses and turns around to avoid a roadblock at Montana; Nina apologizes and says they must have set it up before she began scanning. Momentarily, Nina also finds out that Jack's description was sent to all police units in the neighborhood. At the compound, Kim stands watch while Teri redials CTU on Eli's phone. Tony picks up and forwards the call to Nina, who makes sure Teri is alright, and then says that she needs to leave the line open as long as possible so that CTU can trace her location. Nina puts the call through to Jack, just as Kim warns that Eli is coming back; Teri hides the phone on a rafter just before he and Rick enter the room. Jack tells Nina to keep their side of the conversation muted. Jack and Nina listen in as Eli asks the women if they have seen his cell phone, and both of them deny it. Angrily, Eli starts to search the barn and the back room, while Rick half-heartedly does the same. Rick spots the phone on the beam above, but tells Eli that he couldn't find it, either. At CTU, Milo Pressman reports that the phone trace indicates a latitude somewhere north of the 10 freeway, but finding the longitude will be harder. Senator Palmer's motorcade approaches Grant Street Elementary School in North Hollywood, where he and Sherry are scheduled to make an appearance. As supporters cheer them on outside, David and Sherry argue over David's insistence on getting ahead of Maureen Kingsley's story about Keith. Sherry insists that there's no point now that Kingsley had shelved the story, but David and Mike Novick both agree that the story will come out eventually, and they need to control how that happens. David asks her to promise not to go against him on the issue, but Sherry simply says she can't promise him anything, then steps out of the car. David follows, both of them smiling widely for the crowd. On the side of the road, Jack readies his gun while Nina updates him on the trace: Teri's location is north of the 10, east of the 405. She says that his best bet is to head east on Thurston, but he probably shouldn't be moving yet. Jack says he'll figure out something, and begs her to just stay on the phone trace. Tony calls Nina over to his desk to show her something: a encrypted email that Jamey wasn't able to delete from her system, sent that morning, with only the subject line legible: "Ted Cofell." She tells him to find out who Cofell is, and heads back to her desk; Tony tells Milo to start decrypting the email's contents. Just then, Tony receives a phone call. After he hangs up, he goes over to Nina and says that it was the clinic - Jamey didn't survive. Once the coast is clear, Teri gets back on the phone, and Nina patches her through to Jack's cell. Relieved to hear her voice, Jack says that is working hard to track her down. Nina says that they should have a location within twenty minutes, and Milo has narrowed down the signal to four repeater antennas. Suddenly, a police cruiser speeds up and orders Jack to pull over to the side of the road. As Jack tries to stall, he tells Teri that he needs a few minutes, and puts his phone in its cradle before pulling over. The cop car stops behind him, and the two officers exit and slowly approach his car. Just as they are steps away, Jack suddenly speeds off, and the policemen run back to their car to give chase. Nina and Teri listen to the sound of police sirens over the phone, concerned. Jack quickly pulls into a crowded parking lot, exits the car, and hides among the vehicles just before two more police units arrive at the scene. He is forced to drop and roll beneath one of the cars as an officer rounds the corner. Teri asks if Jack is still there; he whispers that everything is fine, and presses her that anything she can tell him about where they are will help. She says that she was picked up on Mulholland near Coldwater and then was driven about ten minutes to the compound. The area is quiet, rural, and apparently remote, with some hills and eucalyptus trees. Milo updates the search parameters, and says he has it narrowed down to three sectors, but each iteration will take longer to finish. Nina shoots him an appalled look, then reassures Teri that it's only "techno-talk" and that they are making good progress. Jack promises that he's going to find her and Kim, and says that it's critical that she not hang up the phone, even if she can't talk. He asks if she has been hurt in any way, and Teri says that she and Kim are both fine. At Jack's request, she joins Kim by the door and holds up the phone so he can speak to both of them. He tells Kim that everything's going to be fine, then apologizes for his not always being there when they needed him. Jack says that he loves them both more than anything, and urges them not to give up. As the officers move away, Jack emerges from under the car and circles around, taking cover behind an SUV. At the compound, Kim suddenly spots Eli heading back, and Teri returns the phone to its hiding place on the rafters before he and Rick come back in. Eli, shouting at Rick that he needs the phone for when Gaines tries to reach him, begins overturning crates and bales of hay, before demanding Teri and Kim tell him where it is. He pushes Teri to the ground and grabs Kim by the hair, before Rick rushes him and throws him off. Just before Eli can punch him, the cell phone starts beeping loudly: the battery is dying. Eli goes over and quickly finds the phone, then asks who they called. Eli speaks into the phone, and Jack answers: "I am the last thing you will ever see if anything happens to my wife or my daughter." Stunned, Eli moves to go tell Gaines what has happened, but Rick fights with him and gets him to drop the phone. Teri grabs for it and begs Jack to find them, but Eli snatches it back and ends the call, before leaving with Rick. Desperately, Jack asks Nina if the trace finished - she replies that it was unsuccessful. In the parking lot, Jack uses a knife to pry open the window of an old sedan, then pops the lock and covertly gets in. After a few moments, he manages to hot-wire the vehicle and rolls out of the lot, unseen by the police in the area. Jack calls Nina, who says that the trace narrowed down Teri's location to a 25-mile radius - still a huge area. Jack asks if Jamey has woken up yet, but Nina says that Jamey didn't make it. Desperate, Jack says that he needs some way of finding them, so Nina has Tony join the call to tell him about the email he found on Jamey's computer. Tony says that the name in the subject line, Ted Cofell, belongs to the head of an investment banking firm in Burbank, located at 21500 Riverside Drive. With no other leads, Jack decides to head over to the office, and tells Tony to handle Gaines if he tries to reach Jamey on her PDA while Nina helps him navigate through traffic. At the compound, Ira Gaines sends a message to Jamey requesting a status update, just before he receives a call from Andre Drazen. Drazen, flying in to Los Angeles aboard a private jet, asks why the Senator Palmer assassination failed, saying that he and his brother are very disappointed and are now considering voiding Gaines' contract. Gaines says that there is no need for that, as he still has Bauer's family as leverage - he expects to find Bauer and use him to carry out the mission just as before. Drazen scoffs, icily telling Gaines that a Plan B ought never to be a Plan A recycled. He announces that he will arrive at the compound within the next hour to oversee matters himself. He also warns that if things continue to go wrong, he will order Mr. Cofell to withdraw Gaines' payment, and implies that he may lose more than the money as well. Drazen explains that for him and his brother, seeing Bauer and Palmer dead is personal. From a bathroom at the elementary school, Sherry Palmer makes a call to Carl Webb, who is sitting in a conference room downtown with Palmer campaign supporters Frank Ames, Phil Tuttle, and Bob Jorgensen. Carl asks if she is expecting him to intervene before David confesses to the press; Sherry says that Carl has lost whatever influence he once had, but he may be able to do something about Maureen Kingsley. Webb says that, in fact, he is already taking care of the evidence implicating Keith in Lyle Gibson's death, causing Ames to sit up with a shocked expression. Sherry, concerned, asks what he is getting at, but Carl dismisses her questions, saying that if he should offer David a way out of this scandal, she should make sure he takes it. Milo reports to Nina that he has just found a wire transfer made by Cofell to Ira Gaines at 2:10 that morning from a Swiss bank account. Nina calls Jack, currently on the freeway, to tell him the news and give an overview of Cofell's background. Originally from Philadelphia, Cofell attended Colgate and UCLA before successfully starting his own firm five years ago; his net worth is around $35 million. Jack calls Cofell's office and speaks to his secretary, introducing himself as one of Ted's friends from business school. Nancy apologizes and says that he is in a meeting, and after that will be heading out of town around 10:00. She offers to take his name, but Jack abruptly hangs up on her. Tony informs Nina that he just heard from Division: they are sending Alberta Green around 9:45 to replace Jack as interim director. Nina, who used to be Green's supervisor when they both worked at Division, thanks him, then calls Jack to give him a traffic update. She tells Jack about Green; he reacts with dismay, but says they'll have to deal with her, then asks whether he should get off the freeway. Nina says he will run into gridlock in about two miles, and suggests he exit before Riverside. Sitting in the shed, Kim finally asks her mother to tell her why she and Jack first separated, saying that they may not get a chance to talk about it later. Teri says that Jack is probably the best man she has ever known, but he can be difficult, something certainly not helped by his line of work. She asks if Kim remembers him leaving for a few weeks about two years ago for a "training thing". She says that after he came back, he was distant and often angry, though he kept it from Kim. Teri admits that she could have been more patient, but things deteriorated between the two of them and they decided to try living apart. But, as Kim says to her mother, being separated didn't work. Kim tells Teri that she only wants the three of them to be together again, before lying down in her mother's lap. Tony reports to Nina that, according to the FAA, Cofell is flying to Denver aboard a private plane. He has started looking for some connection in the Denver area to the assassination plot, but hasn't found anything yet. As they are talking, Alberta Green arrives with a small entourage, and Nina goes over to greet her. At Green's request, Nina gathers the other workers around and announces that Green will be assuming Jack Bauer's duties as head of CTU. Green summarizes the state of affairs and says that their agency now has two objectives: locate Jack Bauer and make an appraisal of the threat currently facing Senator Palmer. She acknowledges that most of CTU has been awake since the previous day, but warns that anyone who so much as yawns until they accomplish their objectives should resign now. Before heading upstairs to Jack's office, Green privately tells Nina that their new working relationship may be awkward, but they can handle it like "pros." At Grant Street Elementary School, David Palmer sits for a photo-op with a group of schoolchildren. One of the boys asks if David really played basketball for Georgetown, and says that his father thinks Georgetown "sucks." Palmer, smiling, says that he may need to have a talk with him. The boy goes on to say that his father also believes there will never be a black president, ever. Palmer tells the boy to give his father a message: he understands the sentiment, but he's wrong, and Palmer is going to prove it. Mike Novick steps in and whispers to Palmer that he has a call waiting from Frank Ames, one of his biggest contributors. Palmer stands up, apologizing to the kids, and goes to take the call while Sherry sits down to read a story. David greets a panicking Ames, who says that he just left a meeting with Carl Webb and his colleagues. Ames says that Tuttle and Jorgensen just asked Carl to "take care" of George Ferragamo, Keith's therapist and the source of Maureen Kingsley's story. Appalled, David asks what he is implying, but Ames says that he has seen enough of what is going on to end his support for Palmer's campaign, then hangs up. David tells Mike Novick that he needs to talk to Carl immediately. Nina enters Alberta's office, and tells her upfront that she doesn't know where Jack is. She is unfazed when Green offers to make sure no harsh penalties land on her. Green reveals that she has heard that Jack and Nina used to be involved. Nina acknowledges this, but bluntly informs Green it was the worst mistake of her life. Green comments that there is a right way to do "these things" - "Let him screw you; don't let him screw you over." Nina replies that unless Green has any more "pearls of wisdom," she needs to get back to work. As Jack enters Cofell's building, he calls the secretary again in character as "Ted's friend from business school" and asks if he can come up to say a quick hello, but she says that Cofell is just about to leave. Jack hangs up, then asks the doorman what floor Cofell Enterprises is on before getting in an elevator. Ted Cofell tells Nancy that he is going to head to the airport a little early, as traffic is supposed to be slow. As he heads to the elevator, she tells him that one of his business school friends is on the way up to see him, although he didn't leave his name. She says that he's probably just trying to sell him something, and agrees not to give away his phone number. Jack steps out of the elevator just as Cofell's elevator door closes, and dashes into the nearby stairwell. He quickly smashes and trips a fire alarm on the wall nearby, causing Cofell's elevator to pause for a short time before continuing down. Jack sprints down fourteen levels of stairs to the parking garage. He finds Cofell's driver, Mark, washing the limousine. Jack presents his badge and asks where he is taking Cofell, before taking the man by the arm and leading him away. Cofell steps out of the elevator and joins the valet, Lewis, just as the limousine pulls up. He gets inside, and Lewis taps the hood to signal the driver to pull out. In the limo, Cofell sniffs and asks Mark to turn the air conditioning on. In the front seat, Jack Bauer wordlessly complies, looking at him in the rear-view mirror. Split screen: Jack drives Cofell's limousine out of the parking garage. Teri strokes Kim as she rests. Sherry reads the story to the students, while David looks on. Alberta Green watches Nina from her office. Teri suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach, waking Kim from her rest. Kim asks if Eli hurt her, but Teri promises that it's nothing, as she continues to wince. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Currie Graham as Ted Cofell * Ivar Brogger as Frank Ames Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Co-starring * Tracy E. Wilson as Nancy ''(as "Cofell's Assistant") * Desmond Bull as Kid * Martin Morales as Lewis (as "Attendant") * Manny Perry as Sanders (as "Cop") * Maurice Dunster as Security Guard * Burke Stuart as Mark (as "Chauffeur") Uncredited * Rodney Charters as man in elevator * Jenny Gago as Maria Canosa * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Jacque Parson as Eileen * Kavita Patil as CTU worker * Ron Stein as Jones * Tony Wayne as Robin Powers Production staff Background information and notes Story and script * This episode is notable as one of the few times in 24 that Los Angeles' infamously bad traffic is both acknowledged and used as a plot point. Whereas in this episode Jack needs Nina's help to avoid running into gridlock, in future episodes travel time is almost never a concern, and car trips usually take between five and ten minutes regardless of the distances involved. * For dramatic purposes, it takes Milo Pressman a huge amount of time - over twenty minutes - to trace Teri Bauer's phone, something that is done in mere seconds in later episodes. This may be explained by advances in technology over the many years that pass between each season. * The phone call that Jack makes to Nina, which later has Tony, Milo, Teri and Kim patched into, is the longest continuous phone call to date in 24, at just over thirty minutes. Cast and crew * This episode marks the first appearance of guest star Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen. Ivanek appeared in a total of fifteen episodes, making him one of the longest-running antagonists in 24. * Maurice Dunster, a long-time personal assistant to Kiefer Sutherland, appears as the doorman at 21500 Riverside Drive. * Director of photography Rodney Charters appears in a non-speaking cameo as the man to Ted Cofell's left inside the office building elevator. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations *Many aerial shots - some of them archive footage - appear in this episode, mostly of Downtown Los Angeles as well as freeways including the 10, the 110, and the 405. The building where the Latham Group meet is actually the Grant Thornton office, visible from I-110 in Downtown. Exit signs for 8th and 9th Street and the Loyola Law School can be seen in the establishing shot. *Both the parking lot sequence and 21500 Riverside Drive were filmed at the L.A. Center Studios complex at 475 S Boylston Street in Downtown Los Angeles. *Grant Street Elementary School is actually the Ernest Lawrence Middle School in Chatsworth, Los Angeles. Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Season 1 *Inside the car sent by Nina, Jack Bauer re-arms himself with a SIG Sauer P228, which he uses for the next three episodes before surrendering it to a CTU field agent. Later in the episode, he uses a Benchmade Mini-reflex knife to pry open the window of a car and escape the police. *The all-points bulletin read by Nina gives Jack Bauer's age as 38. It also misidentifies his agency as the "Counter Intelligence Unit" and refers to presidential candidate "Carl Palmer." *The car Jack steals is a 1986 Mercury Grand Marquis. *The book Sherry Palmer reads to the students is Deliver Us From Evie, a 1995 young adult novel by E.M. Kerr. Although separated by almost ten minutes, both of the excerpts heard in the episode appear on the first page of the novel. Music *Two score cues from this episode appear on the 24: Original Television Soundtrack: **The cue played at the beginning of the episode over the traffic footage and Jamey's emergency treatment appears as Track 4, ""L.A. at 9:00 A.M." The piece also includes a refrain of the "24 Theme." **The cue played when Jack Bauer steals a car from the lot, as well as during the final few minutes of the episode, appears as Track 2, "Up and Down Stairs." Appearances *Characters **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Frank Ames (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Bill (voice only, first appearance) **Maria Canosa (first appearance) **Ted Cofell (first appearance) **Andre Drazen (first appearance) **Eileen **Jamey Farrell **Kyle Farrell (mentioned only) **George Ferragamo (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines **Alberta Green (first appearance) **Larry Hertzog (mentioned only) **Bob Jorgensen (first appearance) **Kevin **"Kid" (first appearance) **Maureen Kingsley (mentioned only) **Lewis (first appearance) **Mark (first appearance) **Nina Myers **Nancy (first appearance) **Mike Novick **David Palmer **Keith Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Robin Powers (first appearance) **Milo Pressman **Sanders (first appearance) **"Security Guard" (first appearance) **Eli Stram **Streeter (first appearance) **Dave Thompson (voice only, first appearance) **Phil Tuttle (first appearance) **Erica Vasquez (mentioned only) **Carl Webb *Locations **8th Avenue (mentioned only) **8th Street (mentioned only) **9th Street (mentioned only) **12th Street (mentioned only) **Altadena (mentioned only) **Burbank (first appearance) **California **California State Route 118 (mentioned only) **California State Route 134 (mentioned only) **California State Route 170 (mentioned only) **CTU Los Angeles building **Coldwater Canyon (mentioned only) **Colgate University (mentioned only) **County General (mentioned only) **Culver (mentioned only) **Denver (mentioned only) **Downtown Los Angeles **Figueroa Street (mentioned only) **Gaines compound **Georgetown University (mentioned only) **Getty Center Drive (mentioned only) **Grand Avenue (mentioned only) **Grant Street Elementary School (first appearance) **Haskell Avenue (mentioned only) **Interstate 10 (first appearance) **Interstate 110 (first appearance) **Interstate 210 (mentioned only) **Interstate 405 (first appearance) **Latham Group building (first appearance) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport (mentioned only) **Loyola Law School (mentioned only) **Madre Street (mentioned only) **Montana (first appearance) **Mulholland Drive (mentioned only) **North America **North Hollywood **Olympic Boulevard (mentioned only) **Orange County (mentioned only) **Riverside (mentioned only) **Riverside County (mentioned only) **21500 Riverside Drive (first appearance) **San Fernando Valley **Santa Clarita Power Plant (mentioned only) **Santa Monica (mentioned only) **Sepulveda Pass (mentioned only) **Sherman Way (mentioned only) **South Bay (mentioned only) **Switzerland (mentioned only) **Temple Street (mentioned only) **Thurston (mentioned only) **United States of America **University of California, Los Angeles (mentioned only) **U.S. Route 101 (mentioned only) **Van Nuys Boulevard (mentioned only) **Ventura County (mentioned only) **Verdugo (mentioned only) **Whittier Boulevard (mentioned only) *Organizations and titles **Cofell Enterprises (first appearance) **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic Party **Division **Drazen syndicate (first appearance) **Federal Aviation Administration (mentioned only) **Federal Bureau of Investigation (mentioned only) **Gaines crew **Latham Group (first appearance) **Los Angeles Police Department **President of the United States (mentioned only) **Senator **United States Secret Service **University of California (mentioned only) *Objects **All-points bulletin (first appearance) **Basketball (mentioned only) **Beretta 92 **Car **Cisco Systems **Computer **Chicago Cubs mug **DigitalView **Ford Crown Victoria **Glock 17 **Gun **Handcuffs **Jetcopter 3 (first appearance) **Limousine **Macintosh **Motorcycle **Nissan Pathfinder (first appearance) **Sig Sauer P228 **Sprint **Telephone **Television *Events **Presidential primary **Super Tuesday See also * 9:00am-10:00am (disambiguation) Day 110 110